


Angel Shark

by Serenityreview



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, First Date, M/M, S80, Squalo in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto drags Squalo to the aquarium for their special shark exhibition. It's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Shark

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd. 
> 
> This is apart of a crossover fic I was writing in 2010. That fic is unfinished and probably never will be. But this can be read as a stand alone fic.

Squalo had no idea why he was in an aquarium, his weapon concealed and temper rising, with the idiot brat. It had gone something like this, his damned boss needed to relay a message to the Vongola Tenth and refused to do it himself. Since it was a _very_ important message he sent his second-in-command on a plane to the other side of the world, because he was still angry at losing to the brat. Long story short, Squalo was spotted by the katana brat and dragged to the local aquarium because they had a special shark exhibition that month.

All he wanted was a good spar, really. And yet, here he was standing in a glass tunnel filled with his name sake, with a useless brat. Then the said brat grabbed his hand, and the only reason he wasn’t going to slice it off was because he doesn’t want to break the glass of the aquarium, and not because he was fond of the brat or anything.

“Let’s go see the angel sharks, Squalo!”

“Voi! Brat! Do you want to die!?”

But Yamamoto just smiled and pulled him along.

\----------------------------

Yamamoto was happy to hear that the aquarium was having a shark exhibition for the month. He wanted to go and see the all the sharks that was there, and maybe pacify his want to see a certain silver haired assassin. Squalo, he thought, did fit the image of a shark very well, a deadly predator, unpredictable, graceful, fast, strong, and full of bloodlust. The way he fights was beautiful, Yamamoto thought.

So when he saw Squalo standing outside of Tsuna’s house, he just had to talk to him and invite him to the shark exhibition, if only to compare the sharks to Squalo, and be close to the older swordsman. And he wasn’t disappointed at all, they had every shark imaginable in the place, tiger sharks, bull sharks, reef sharks, and angel sharks. When he was small he always wondered why they were called angel sharks, it seemed paradoxical to put a word that means heavenly beings with wings with a word that means scary aquatic beast, but now he thinks he understands better than anyone else about how wonderful sharks can be. 

He squeezed Squalo's hand and smiled. Squalo doesn't smile back but he doesn't pull away either. It's a start, Yamamoto thinks. 

\----------------------------

Later, guests avoided the angel shark exhibit due to the loud screams and moans that can be heard coming from there.


End file.
